


Make Me Forget

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Make me forget." A mission goes bad and you ask Bucky to help you forget it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Kudos: 36





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, my first smut.

You could still hear the screaming. The sounds of desperate mothers trying to get to their children, kids wailing, just pure, terrified screams. Screams that you will never get rid of. Shuttering at the ominous thought, you walk into your bathroom, already peeling off your bloody and torn clothes.

Even though you know there was nothing else you could do, except for maybe learning to life twenty-million pounds, the feeling of inadequacy still settles deep in your stomach. Sure, this wasn't your first mission with the team, and it won't be your last, but it might be the hardest. The only saving grace was that the entire team wasn't there, meaning Bucky didn't have to hear the agonizing screams. He didn't have to listen a potential trigger.

As the water rolls over your back, hot to the point of almost burning, you let yourself think of him. The lingering glances, the friendly touches that are a tad long to be considered friendly, the across the room glances filled with heat. Despite yourself, you smile. Somehow, even after the worst day of your life, the man you finally admitted that you fell in love with, can always make you smile.

That smile is short lived though as you watch the water at your feet turns red with blood. Silently, you allow all the held back tears from earlier fall. Invisible with the water cascading over your face. A tentative knock sounds at the door.

"[Y/N], are you okay?" Bucky asks.

"No." You manage to mutter, knowing he will hear you.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yes." Feeling a rush of cool air, you know he has entered the bathroom, most likely sitting on the toilet waiting for you to begin talking.

"Steve told me a little about what happened. I ... I want to say that it gets easier, but I can't. [Y/N], I'm sorry." Bucky says, voice close.

You begin to sob, loudly. "No one else was near me. I was alone. I had to ..." Another sob escapes your throat, "I had to watch as an entire building collapsed on hundreds of kids and their parents. I had to listen, unable to do anything as mothers screamed for their children and watched as they were killed." You explain, sobbing violently by the end.

You fall onto the floor of the bathtub, shower still raining down hot water. Curled up in a ball, you continue to sob. "Doll?" Bucky asks, his voice full of concern. "Can I help?"

You don't respond, still picturing the horror-stricken faces of the mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers, children, everyone, even yourself as you all watched that building fall of the trapped kids. None of you able to do anything about it.

You feel air enter the shower, signaling that the curtain must have been opened. Neither you nor Bucky say anything as he reaches for the shower head, bringing the hand-held attachment down to rinse your hair. His flesh hand, slowly combing through your hair as he washes the shampoo out. Bucky continues to rinse your hair, following by conditioner, and the washing of your back. You barely register the water being turned off.

"Doll?" Bucky asks, "I need you to get out for me." You manage a miniscule nod. He holds out a towel and turns his head as you exit the sanctity of the bathtub. With the fluffy material securely wrapped around you, he begins to dry your hair as you stand just outside of the tub.

"Bucky?" You begin. He looks at you.

"Yeah?"

You don't know what to say. Everything you had prepared leaving your mind as his eyes meet yours. You collapse into his chest, getting his shirt even more wet than it was. You sob. Tears staining his once clean shirt. He just holds you, silently, strong. Neither of you moving, neither of you making a noise – except for your crying.

"C'mon, we got to get you dressed." Bucky says, leading you out of the bathroom, arms still supporting you.

He sits down on your bed, letting you deposit yourself onto his lap. Still wrapped in a towel, you wind your arms around his neck and squeeze. The steady beating of his heart comforting; his body heat a nice contrast to the cold harsh temperature of the room.

Suddenly, the closeness and sheer lack of clothing hits you like a freight train, but you are too exhausted emotionally to do anything about it. "Bucky?"

"Hum?" He replies, stroking your still wet hair. The motion soothing your frayed nerves.

"I love you." Even as the words leave your mouth, you are unsure exactly how you meant it. As friends? As more?

He pauses. Unsure how to respond. "I love you too [Y/N]." He finally responds, unsure of his own meaning. Bucky is aware of the linger looks, touches that are longer than necessary, heated glances, everything, just as much as you are.

"Bucky?" You begin again.

"Yeah doll?" Bucky replies, looking into your reddened eyes.

"Do you mean it? Even if it is just as friends? Do you mean it?"

"I do. Although I am not sure how I mean it."

"I am not sure how I mean it either." You reply, voice slightly catching.

"Doll?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

You nod. Tentatively, he presses his lips yours, the feeling unlike anything you ever imagined. Neither of you react for a while, just sitting there, lips attached in the most chaste way possible. Then almost without warning, you both move. Who initiates the response is unclear, but within seconds hands are in hair, lips are parting, tongues are battling, and your towel is slipping.

Bucky's metal hand slips down your partially covered back, lingering on your waist, pulling you tighter into him. With no room for your legs in the position you are in, you shift so that you are straddling him. He groans, low in his throat; a sinfully arousing sound.

"Bucky?" You ask in between feverish kisses.

"What?" He responds in kind.

"Make me forget." You answer. Your head falls back as he attacks your neck with little kisses, nipping at the junction of your neck and shoulder. Tilting your head to the side, you give him more room for his ministrations. He silently obeys.

"Are you sure?" He asks. Hands now running up and down your sides, grazing the sides of your breasts, sending jolts of electricity straight to your core.

"Yes." You breathe out. "Make love to me." Without hesitation he flips the two of you over, hands on either side of your face.

As he trails wet open-mouthed kisses down your neck, chest, and with the flick of his wrist, your stomach. Without much of a pause he plants a particularly sloppy kiss unto your clit, flicking it with his tongue once before moving down. Hands fisting the sheets, you bite back a loud moan as he licks up your slit, tongue prodding your opening.

"You taste good doll." He manages to say between his licking and sucking of your already throbbing core.

All you manage is a muffled moan before he plunges his tongue into you, reaching a depth you didn't believe possible with just a tongue. One hand moving from its position at your side, you grab his hair, fingers digging into his scalp, casing him to moan into you. This time you don't bite your moan back.

"Oh god, Bucky!" You moan as he circles your clit slowly, nipping at it, finger running up and down your wet folds.

You can feel him smile as he slips a finger in with ease, your natural lubricant added to his own saliva enough to prepare you. In and out. Lick and flick. Nip and suck. His lips move in a rhythm you didn't know was possible. He hasn't even gotten to the main event and he already has you a moaning, writhing, gasping mess. He slinks his flesh hand up to tweak one of your nipples and you let out another particularly loud moan. The sensation of the slight pin prick of pain adding mountains to your pleasure. The sound obviously spurring him on.

Without warning, he sinks another metal finger into you, stretching you. The slight burning enough for you to feel the knot in your stomach begin to grow. "Oh god! Bucky!" He pumps faster.

Not removing his fingers, he climbs back up the bed, trailing kisses up your chest, neck and finally landing on your mouth. Tasting yourself, you moan into his mouth as he fingers you furiously. His pace almost bruising if he wasn't careful. Both of you feel the coil inside you reaching its peak. Ready to break. He locks eyes with you.

"Cum for me doll."

Breathlessly, you gasp and moan under him as he grinds his palm into your clit, sending you over the edge. Attempting to catch your breath, you bring your own hand down to palm him through his not tented sweats.

Feeling his throbbing and extremely hard length beneath your hand, you moan again. He shakes his head. "As much as I would love it doll, tonight is about you." You nod as he removes himself from you, just long enough to discard his sweats and boxers.

With a few pumps of his own hand, he lines himself up with your entrance, and with a soft moan of his own he pushes in. The slight sting from infrequent usage and from his sheer size is enough to make you groan, from pain or from pleasure you are unsure. The two are so intertwined at this point you are almost positive that he could do anything he liked.

Bucky's hands intertwine with yours above your head as he pumps in and out. The ridges of his cock rubbing your already throbbing walls sending your body into overdrive. On their own accord, your hips grind up to meet his, thrust for thrust. With every thrust, your clit rubs against his pelvic bone, the friction sinfully delicious.

"Hummmm." Bucky grunts from above you, his thrusts getting sloppier. You respond in kind with another loud moan from your throat.

"B-bucky!" You gasp, feeling your throbbing walls begin to tighten around his own throbbing cock. "I'm gonna-"

"I know doll." He thrust into you a few more times, faster this time. "Cum for me. Cum for me [Y/N]."

That is all it takes. You feel yourself release around his cock, his thrusts stalling as you do, his own release violently mixing with your own. A few more hap-hazard thrusts and he rolls onto his side, still inside of you.

Unable to move, you just lie there with him, still full of him. His arms slide around you, pulling you against his chest. The two of you let out a sigh of contentment.

"I love you doll."

"I love you too Bucky."

"As a friend?" He asks. You smile, snuggling closer.

"No." You reply. "Not as a friend."


End file.
